villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xavier Daniels
Xavier Daniels is an antagonist from the TV series One Tree Hill. He is a criminal, responsible for the attack on Brooke Davis and the murder of teenager Quentin Fields. Season 6 He first appears after his brother's friend, Sam gets caught shoplifting at Brooke's store and after Sam complains about the incident and states that someone should put Brooke in her place. Xavier takes this into his own hands and takes things too far when he decides to break into her store with a mask on and beat Brooke up. Shortly after the assault, a teenager named Quentin Fields goes into a gas station that Xavier has just robbed. Quentin notices the corpse of the cashier in a back room and turns to leave. As he does, Xavier raises his gun and fires, killing Quentin. Xavier later takes his younger brother Jack and Sam hostage, but Jack manages to escape and finds Julian Baker to get help. Brooke shows up at the house, where Xavier claims to not know Sam and begins to insult Brooke over being a foster mother. Brooke realizes Xavier is the same guy that attacked her when he says "have a nice night", the same line he said before leaving following the assault. Brooke pepper sprays Xavier and breaks into the home to find Sam tied up in the back and frees her. Xavier and Brooke fight and she holds her gun at Xavier's head as Jack, Julian and Sam look on. Sam pleads for her not to shoot Xavier and calls her mom. Brooke, touched by this, pistol whips Xavier instead and knocks him unconscious as he is arrested by the police. She then learns he killed Quentin also when Quentin's wallet is found in the house. Season 9 Xavier returns in Season 9, released on parole and pleads to Brooke that he has learned from his mistakes and is a changed man. Nevertheless, he begins to harass Brooke at her cafe and is thrown out by both Brooke and Julian. He then receives a job at the rival Tree Hill Cafe, where the owner, Tara Richards, finds it humorous that Xavier brutally assaulted Brooke and doesn't seem to heed Brooke's warning about how dangerous he is. After Brooke calls the cops on him when believing he is breaking and entering, Xavier finds her later that night and threatens her to stop pushing him because he can get to her whenever he wants and is seen holding Davis in the nursery as Brooke and Julian sleep. While Julian is helping Dan Scott and Chris Keller on the mission to rescue Dan's son, Nathan, Xavier begins his attack on Brooke, chasing her through a parking lot where he eventually catches her and holds her against the wall. Xavier taunts her for having the same look in her eyes that Quentin had the night he murdered him and that nobody is going to save her now. Tara shows up in the nick of time and tases Xavier in the back, saving Brooke. Brooke grabs the taser and holds it to his chest for a few seconds, repeating Xavier's line of nobody is going to save him now and he is once again imprisoned. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Pure Evil Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Articles under construction Category:Related to Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Murderer